italianmusicpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
IRON MAIDEN
Secondo Le Linee Guida di '''MusicPedia' Il Seguente Articolo è Stato Compilato In Modo Adeguato Si Consiglia Un Altra Eventuale Revisone.'' GLI INIZI Gli Iron Maiden furono fondati nel 1975 a Londra, dal bassista Steve Harris, proveniente da band come Gypsy Kiss e Smiler. Harris ebbe l'ispirazione per il nome del gruppo guardando il film L'uomo dalla maschera di ferro, in cui compariva lo strumento di tortura detto vergine di Norimberga o "vergine di ferro" (in inglese iron maiden). La prima formazione del gruppo era costituita da Harris al basso, Dave Sullivan e Terry Rance alle chitarre, Paul Day alla voce e Ron "Rebel" Matthews alla batteria. Dopo pochi mesi Sullivan fu sostituito da Dave Murray (il nuovo chitarrista ed il fondatore della band sarebbero stati gli unici membri fissi nell'arco della carriera del gruppo). Pur essendo influenzati dal punk, gli Iron Maiden si proposero fin da subito come alternativi a gruppi come Sex Pistols e Clash, che allora dominavano le classifiche musicali. Nel clima musicale dell'epoca, dominato dal punk britannico, ebbero inizialmente difficoltà a trovare spazio; la loro grande occasione per farsi conoscere venne dal Ruskin Arms, uno dei pochi locali londinesi che proponeva musica dal vivo hard & heavy. Oltre alla musica, la band curava molto anche la propria scenografia, in quanto i loro concerti erano spesso accompagnati da effetti pirotecnici (in genere fatti in casa). Proprio durante le esibizioni al Ruskin Arms fece una delle prime comparse "Edward the Head", una creatura dalle sembianze mostruose che, in seguito conosciuta come "Eddie", sarebbe diventata la loro mascotte ufficiale. Dopo numerosi cambi di formazione, il gruppo trovò una certa stabilità con l'ingresso del cantante Paul Di'Anno e di Doug Sampson alla batteria. Questa formazione diede vita al primo demo degli Iron Maiden, intitolato The Soundhouse Tapes e venne inviato nel 1979 al produttore Will Malone. Quest'ultimo rimase positivamente affascinato dalle capacità del gruppo e decise di stipulare con loro un contratto discografico per l'etichetta discografica EMI. In breve tempo il gruppo iniziò a produrre nuovi brani, tra i quali Sanctuary e Wrathchild (versioni iniziali di quelle contenute nei loro rispettivi dischi). Queste canzoni comparvero nella compilation Metal for Muthas, pubblicata il 15 febbraio 1980 dall'etichetta Sanctuary Records. Dopo questa pubblicazione, Sampson abbandonò per motivi di salute la band, e fu prontamente sostituito da Clive Burr. Successivamente Harris reclutò anche Dennis Stratton come secondo chitarrista.9 I primi successi (1980-1981) Con la nuova formazione fu registrato l'album d'esordio del gruppo, l'omonimo Iron Maiden, rilasciato nel 1980.1011 L'album ebbe un ragguardevole successo e giunse alla posizione #4 delle classifiche britanniche, grazie a brani come Prowler, Running Free, Phantom of the Opera ed Iron Maiden, tuttora considerati pietre miliari della discografia del gruppo e dell'heavy metal in genere. Successivamente gli Iron Maiden partirono per il loro primo tour ufficiale, che entusiasmò molto le folle, stupefatte dalle loro prestazioni sia musicali che sceniche. Durante il British Steel Tour si esibirono come gruppo spalla dei Judas Priest e in seguito, nel resto dell'Europa, fecero da supporto alla tournée di Unmasked dei KISS. Per la prima volta suonarono anche in Italia, con tappe a Milano e Genova. Tornati dal tour, Stratton se ne andò per divergenze musicali con gli altri membri, essendo più legato all'hard rock che al neonato heavy metal. Nella band entrò così Adrian Smith,12 amico d'infanzia di Dave Murray e già chitarrista degli "Urchin". Rinnovato l'organico, gli Iron Maiden iniziarono le registrazioni per il secondo album, pubblicato nel 1981 con titolo Killers.13 Il disco esibì una notevole maturazione nella tecnica e nella produzione, quest'ultima affidata a Martin Birch, già produttore di altri gruppi come Deep Purple e Rainbow, che provocò un notevole miglioramento nelle registrazioni in studio. L'album, sebbene considerato come valido dalla critica, grazie anche a canzoni come la title track, Wrathchild e Murders In The Rue Morgue , non riuscì a bissare il successo dell'esordio, posizionandosi al 12° posto nelle classifiche del Regno Unito. Il quintetto iniziò così un nuovo tour mondiale, in cui furono headliner in Europa e Giappone, (dai concerti nipponici venne estratto anche un EP, intitolato Maiden Japan, dal titolo di un live dei Deep Purple, Made in Japan), ed aprirono concerti anche negli Stati Uniti. Venne anche filmato per la prima volta un concerto live, chiamato Live at the Rainbow. In quel periodo, però, la voce di Paul Di'Anno14 iniziò a subire gravi danni (oggi permanenti, per quanto egli porti tuttora in tour con una sua band le composizioni maideniane di allora) dovuti al grande abuso di alcol, fumo e altre droghe di cui il cantante faceva uso. Questi problemi rischiarono di rovinare l'intero tour della band, che fu così costretta a rimandarne le ultime tappe. Proprio per via di questi suoi eccessi, Harris decise di licenziarlo, anche se Di'Anno sostenne di essersene andato di sua volontà15. L'arrivo di Dickinson (1981-1983) Allontanato Di'Anno, gli Iron Maiden si misero immediatamente al lavoro per trovare un nuovo cantante. Nel 1981 il gruppo, al "Reading Festival", assistette all'esibizione di una band di nome Samson, la quale riscosse un gran successo ed un'ottima partecipazione del pubblico grazie anche al lavoro svolto dal vocalist Bruce Dickinson, all'epoca soprannominato Bruce Bruce o Air Raid Siren. Gli Iron Maiden decisero allora di ingaggiare proprio questo cantante che, a poche settimane di distanza dal festival, entrò definitivamente nel gruppo. La band entrò in studio di registrazione nel 1982, e dopo pochi mesi fu rilasciato il terzo album, The Number of the Beast. Il disco presentò elementi sonori rinnovati rispetto ai due precedenti album e fu caratterizzato da un sound nuovo ed arricchito, ancora più vario dei precedenti, grazie alle notevoli capacità vocali di Bruce. Questo album è ancora tutt'oggi ritenuto tra i più importanti tra quelli prodotti dal genere metal, e tra i più influenti per le generazioni future di questo genere. Nel disco sono presenti alcune delle canzoni più importanti della band, come Children Of The Damned, Hallowed Be Thy Name, Run To The Hills e la title track The Number Of The Beast. Questi ultimi due furono anche estratti come singoli. Come tanti gruppi heavy metal di quegli anni, anche gli Iron Maiden non erano esenti da accuse di satanismo lanciate dalle principali organizzazioni religiose. Quest'ultime cercarono a lungo di boicottare la distribuzione del disco, giungendo al punto di bruciarne varie copie in pubblico. Il gruppo non fece molto caso alle polemiche e continuò ad andare avanti imperterrito, e così partì per il tour The Beast on the Road, in cui ebbe ruolo di headliner per quasi tutte le tappe, tranne che negli Stati Uniti dove aprirono ai Rainbow, ad Ozzy Osbourne e ai 38 Special. Anche grazie a Dickinson e Smallwood, che contribuirono alla stabilità del gruppo, il gruppo riuscì a divenire ancora più dinamico e scatenato, con esibizioni live ancora più teatrali ed apprezzate che in precedenza. La fama mondiale (1983-1986) Terminata la tournèe, la band si prese un periodo di riposo alle Bahamas. In questa nazione venne registrato il nuovo album del gruppo, intitolato Piece of Mind e pubblicato nel 1983. Il disco vide l'entrata in scena del nuovo batterista Nicko McBrain, ex collaboratore di Pat Travers e Trust inserito nella band dopo la defezione di Clive Burr, il quale non fu più in grado di sostenere lo stress delle numerose tournée. Sonoricamente l'album presentò nuove influenze musicali di scuola progressive rock (genere molto amato da Harris), divenendo meno massiccio dei precedenti grazie all'inserimento di brani più melodici e strutturalmente più complessi e ricercati. Gran parte di queste novità furono dovute proprio allo stile di McBrain, uno stile più tecnico e fortemente legato al jazz e al progressive, a differenza di quello di Burr che era più diretto ed incisivo. Un ulteriore aiuto venne da Dickinson che, laureato in storia e letteratura, compose testi molto colti (esempio Revelations e Flight of Icarus). L'album fu molto apprezzato, e il brano The Trooper divenne una delle canzoni distintive degli Iron Maiden. Sempre alle Bahamas, il quintetto registrò nel 1984 il suo quinto album, denominato Powerslave. Il disco divenne anch'esso un grande successo e ripresentò sonorità più dure, conservando allo stesso tempo i tratti progressive inseriti nel precedente Piece of Mind. La caratteristica principale di questo prodotto fu comunque l'ispirazione del gruppo verso la civiltà egizia, che portarono nei testi riferimenti alla cultura e alle credenze di questo popolo antico. I due singoli Aces High e 2 Minutes to Midnight, assieme alla title track e alla traccia conclusiva Rime of the Ancient Mariner, ispirata all'omonimo poemetto di Coleridge, divennero presto classici del gruppo e furono suonate dal vivo in numerosi concerti. Il brano Flash of the Blade fa parte della colonna sonora di Phenomena, un film di Dario Argento. Il loro successivo tour mondiale, il World Slavery Tour, fu uno dei più lunghi mai sostenuti dalla band. La tournèe ebbe una durata complessiva di undici mesi, per un totale di più di trecento concerti. Ad aggiungersi alle date del tour vi furono anche le partecipazioni al festival Rock in Rio da headliners (dove riunirono più di 300.000 fans) e alla Long Beach Arena, luogo dove fu registrato Live After Death (1985), considerato uno dei più grandi dischi dal vivo nella storia del metal. Le innovazioni (1986-1989) Dopo un lungo periodo di riposo lontano dalle scene dedito alle rispettive famiglie, la band tornò in studio di registrazione e nel 1986 gli Iron Maiden rilasciarono l'album Somewhere in Time. Il disco mostrò cambiamenti nella loro musica; in questo periodo, infatti, i suoni elettronici del synth rock andavano di moda ed avevano contagiato anche il sound di alcuni artisti heavy metal come Ozzy Osbourne, Judas Priest e KISS. Seguendo la stessa onda, anche i Maiden introdussero per la prima volta suoni sintetizzati alle chitarre ed al basso, mantenendo comunque uno stile sempre duro e gli stilemi progressive adottati nelle loro ultime produzioni. Importante fu il contributo di Adrian Smith, che partecipò in maniera evidente alla composizione dei testi e delle musiche (ad esempio: il pezzo Wasted Years, caratterizzato dal celebre riff iniziale, è stato scritto dal chitarrista). Fra i pezzi più famosi dell'album ci sono la già citata Wasted Years, Heaven Can Wait e il secondo singolo Stranger in a Strange Land. La vendita del disco si dimostrò molto buona, ma le critiche di questa svolta si fecero sentire. La tournée che seguì l'uscita del disco, battezzata Somewhere on Tour, registrò il "tutto esaurito" in molte nazioni e vide esibizioni sempre più eclatanti, dominate da effetti speciali, luci e fuochi d'artificio. Dopo due anni di concerti, gli Iron Maiden tornarono in studio e nel 1988 rilasciarono sul mercato Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son. Nel disco furono ancora una volta avvertibili i sintetizzatori, anche se lo stile del gruppo si inasprì notevolmente e la voce di Dickinson divenne più dura e tagliente. Anche questo disco suscitò polemiche, per espliciti riferimenti a Satana, tant'è che alcuni detrattori li considerarono dei seguaci dell'occultista Aleister Crowley. I linciaggi che il gruppo subì non impedirono comunque a questo disco di diventare uno strepitoso successo, piazzandosi al 1° posto delle classifiche britanniche e vendendo numerose copie, trainato da singoli acclamati dal pubblico come Infinite Dreams, Can I Play with Madness, The Evil That Men Do e The Clairvoyant. Primi anni '90 (1990-1993) Dopo un periodo in cui il gruppo sembrava aver trovato solidità nell'organico, Adrian Smith annunciò la sua uscita dalla band per intraprendere una nuova carriera solistica (pubblicherà il disco Silver and Gold sotto il nome di ASAP, Adrian Smith Audio Project). Al suo posto fu ingaggiato Janick Gers, in precedenza nel gruppo del vocalist dei Deep Purple, Ian Gillan. Con la nuova formazione, gli Iron Maiden incisero un nuovo album nel 1990, intitolato No Prayer for the Dying. Il disco segnò l'abbandono del sound sintetizzato, con un ritorno allo stile più ruvido degli esordi. Nonostante il numero di vendite sufficiente, il gruppo fu accusato da critici e fans di aver perso di spessore, vena creativa e tecnica rispetto alle uscite precedenti. Tuttavia il singolo Bring Your Daughter...To the Slaughter fu il primo, nella storia dei Maiden, a classificarsi al 1° posto nelle classifiche britanniche e rimase in tale posizione per 2 settimane. Assieme a questa canzone, vennero ben accolti dal pubblico anche il brano di apertura Tailgunner, la title track e l'altro singolo Holy Smoke. Il tour dell'album in questione fu caratterizzato da scenografie, volutamente, più povere rispetto allo sfarzo dei tour precedenti, in quanto la band voleva dimostrare di essere capace di offrire uno spettacolo valido anche senza di esse. Il seguente album, intitolato Fear of the Dark, uscì nel 1992. Anche questa pubblicazione ricevette qualche critica per le stesse ragioni di No Prayer for the Dying, ma si rivelò comunque più valida della precedente in termini di popolarità e di vendite. Quest'album fu il terzo dei Maiden a raggiungere la vetta nelle charts inglesi, grazie alla famosa traccia omonima Fear of the Dark, punto fisso della band in sede live. Anche pezzi come Be Quick Or Be Dead, Afraid to Shoot Strangers e la ballad Wasting Love riscontrarono buoni consensi da parte del pubblico, anche se posti in secondo piano rispetto ad altri più noti della loro carriera. Il tour dell'album vede i Maiden approdare anche al Monsters Of Rock del 1992, tenutosi al Castello di Donington insieme a Slayer, W.A.S.P., Skid Row ed altre band. Dalla data di Donington venne anche tratto un album dal vivo, denominato Live at Donington. Un altro tour, chiamato A Real Live Tour, venne allestito per il 1993. Da questo concerto vennero tratti altri due lavori live, A Real Live One ed A Real Dead One, recentemente riuniti in un doppio album dal titolo A Real Live Dead One. L'era con Blaze Bayley (1993-1999) Alla fine del tour Real Live, Dickinson annunciò di voler lasciare la band. La fonte di questa decisione è da cercare nell'unione di numerosi fattori: i dissidi con Harris, la sua carriera ostacolata dal tempo passato con i Maiden, e infine una voglia del cantante di cimentarsi in qualcosa di diverso (Bruce iniziò una propria carriera già nel 1990). La sua uscita lasciò impietriti numerosi fans, i quali erano rimasti affascinati dalla sua voce e dalla sua presenza scenica che avevano contribuito tanto alla notorietà del gruppo. La band fu così nuovamente in cerca di un cantante. Le audizioni puntarono, per volere di Harris, a scartare immediatamente i cantanti non inglesi (si dice che l'ex Helloween, Michael Kiske, non venne preso dal gruppo perché tedesco) e fra i cantanti bocciati si può nominare anche Doogie White, che oggi canta per Yngwie Malmsteen. Alla fine il prescelto fu Blaze Bayley, giovane voce dei Wolfsbane. Bayley aveva una voce profondamente diversa da quella di Bruce Dickinson, in quanto presentava tonalità molto più basse e meno incisive. A tre anni da Fear of the Dark, gli Iron Maiden pubblicarono nel 1995 il loro decimo album, intitolato The X Factor. Il disco segnò una nuova grande svolta nel sound, che divenne molto più cupo ed intimista. Cause principali di questo cambio furono la produzione che sacrificava parte della potenza delle chitarre (per la prima volta da Iron Maiden non era Martin Birch a produrre l'album), la voce di Blaze e i dissidi familiari di Harris, che dovette superare la morte del padre e la separazione dalla moglie. Lo stesso incipit dell'album presentò già un punto di rottura rispetto al passato: invece di un'opener veloce e diretta, fu scelta come prima traccia la cupa Sign of the Cross, ispirata al romanzo di Umberto Eco Il nome della rosa. Le altre composizioni dell'album tendono ad allontanarsi dai canoni del metal. Anche se il disco si piazzò alla posizione #8 delle classifiche nazionali, i fan non gradirono questa svolta musicale e contestarono questa scelta fatta dalla band. Nel 1996 uscì intanto la raccolta Best of the Beast, stampata anche nella versione limitata con un doppio CD. Contiene anche un singolo inedito, Virus, composto con Bayley. Nel 1998 uscì un nuovo album, intitolato Virtual XI. Il sound di questo prodotto si discostò leggermente dal predecessore e subì critiche ancora più pesanti di quelle lanciate contro The X Factor. Il disco venne contestato perché ritenuto ripetitivo, monotono e privo della potenza che aveva caratterizzato gli album del gruppo con Di'Anno e Dickinson. Alla sua uscita Virtual XI si piazzò al 16° posto in Gran Bretagna (il più basso raggiunto dai Maiden nella propria nazione), e scese di livello nel giro di poco tempo. Nonostante le forti contestazioni, la critica definì alcuni pezzi come Futureal e The Clansman tra i più validi del gruppo e tali brani vennero proposti in alcuni concerti anche anni dopo dalla pubblicazione di Virtual XI. Il tour di supporto a questi due album evidenziò uno stile sonoro differente, per via della timbrica di Bailey che dava un altro tocco ai vecchi pezzi cantati da Dickinson, dove il neocantante doveva cercare di non infangare la pesante eredità del suo illustre predecessore. Anche se i loro concerti continuavano ad attirare gente, molti fans divennero ostili nei confronti di Bailey e gli imputarono colpe riguardo la crisi irreversibile che stava attanagliando la band. Gli Iron Maiden, infatti, stavano attraversando una fase molto delicata. Secondo la stampa, nel gruppo ci furono in quegli anni duri screzi, che vedevano Murray, Gers e McBrain contro Bayley. Alcune ipotesi sostennero che i tre non volessero più suonare con il cantante, ponendo un ultimatum al leader Steve Harris, minacciandolo dell'uscita in massa dal gruppo. Harris, anche se non voleva licenziare Bayley, dovette cedere al compromesso. Il cantante, a causa delle critiche dei fans e della presunta lite con gli altri membri, se ne andò distrutto psicologicamente e si ritirò dalla scena per un certo periodo (in seguito sarebbe tornato sulle scene con una band a suo nome, i Blaze). Dopo la sua dipartita, iniziarono a circolare voci del ritorno di Bruce Dickinson, caratterizzate da un susseguirsi di smentite e conferme. Nel 1999, dopo circa un anno, i media dichiarano il ritorno di Dickinson nel gruppo con l'aggiunta improvvisa di Adrian Smith, che nel frattempo avevano lavorato assieme nel progetto solista dello stesso Bruce. Con il ritorno dello storico vocalist e di Smith, i Maiden divennero così un sestetto composto da tre chitarre. Il rilancio (2000-2005) Il ritorno di Smith e Dickinson riattirò così i fans delusi dall'era Bayley. Per questo motivo, la band volle subito celebrare il ritorno alla vecchia formazione con un mega-tour: la scaletta fu decisa direttamente dai fans, che con una votazione poterono scegliere i pezzi da suonare dal vivo. I sei si ritrovarono a suonare brani di vecchia data come Aces High, Phantom of the Opera, Powerslave e Wasted Years. Dopo il tour, il gruppo scrisse e registò in breve tempo l'album Brave New World, che uscì nel maggio del 2000. Questo lavoro riprese la sottile vena progressive andata persa dopo Seventh Son of a Seventh Son. Il tour che seguì l'uscita dell'album fu un trionfo, culminato nella fantastica performance al Rock in Rio di Rio de Janeiro davanti a più di 250.000 persone. Il concerto fu immortalato nel doppio live CD e DVD intitolato, appunto, Rock in Rio. Terminata la tournèe la band si prese una pausa, per poi ripartire per un nuovo tour, il Give Me Ed... Till I'm Dead, che propose ancora una scaletta incentrata sul passato della band, creata per celebrare il doppio DVD di recente uscita. Nel 2003 fu rilasciato un nuovo album, Dance of Death. Il disco presentò un sound più elaborato del precedente, carico di venature rock & roll. I pezzi mantennero comunque una certa varietà come si può vedere nella stessa title-track Dance of Death, una danza della morte che, nei suoi 8 minuti di durata, sfoggiò passaggi piuttosto arditi e cambi di tempo serrati che non venivano suonati dal gruppo dagli anni degli esordi. Da segnalare inoltre la presenza della prima vera e propria ballad acustica del gruppo, Journeyman, che fu suonata interamente con strumenti acustici e sinfonici. Un' ultima particolarità di questo disco fu anche riscontrabile in Face in the Sand, il primo pezzo in cui Nicko McBrain suonò con il doppio pedale17, elemento mai usato nella musica del gruppo diversamente dalla stragrande maggioranza dei gruppi metal. Anche se certi non hanno appoggiato questo nuovo corso del gruppo, le cifre di vendita mostrarono un alto indice di gradimento nei confronti delle ultime uscite discografiche dei Maiden. Nicko McBrain fu arrestato il 26 luglio 2003 per aver, intenzionalmente, investito un uomo con la sua auto prima di un concerto al "Jones Beach Theater" di New York. McBrain, che stava per entrare nell'area VIP del parcheggio, venne fermato dal parcheggiatore che, non riconoscendolo, gli chiese di mostrargli il lasciapassare. Dopo un'accesa discussione il parcheggiatore si piazzò davanti all'auto di McBrain per ostacolarlo e il batterista, dopo averlo avvertito di togliersi, lo investì. McBrain venne rilasciato dopo qualche settimana, dietro il pagamento di una cauzione. Il tour che seguì si dimostrò superiore, in termini di successo, del precedente e in molte tappe fu registrato il tutto esaurito. Dal concerto tenuto alla Westfallenhalle Arena di Dortmund, Germania, il 24 novembre 2003, venne anche tratto un altro CD e DVD live, chiamato Death on the Road, uscito nell'agosto 2005. Un altro concerto della tournèe che riscosse un grandioso successo fu quello che si tenne nel South Wisconsin insieme ad altri gruppi heavy metal come i Moulin Rouge e gli W.A.S.P.. Il tour toccò l'Italia il 27 ottobre a Milano e il 28 a Firenze. Verso la fine del 2004 venne rilasciato anche un DVD, The Early Days, che presentò la storia del gruppo vissuta negli anni dei primi quattro album; di supporto a questa uscita, nel 2005 ci fu un tour durante il quale i Maiden si esibirono su grandi palcoscenici, che riprendevano le scenografie dei tour degli esordi. Il materiale suonato andava infatti dal primo Iron Maiden al più recente Piece of Mind. Nel 2005 è stato rilasciato un disco, "Numbers from the beast", nella quale diversi artisti di band differenti suonano la loro versione dei pezzi piu famosi dei Maiden. Anche l'ex cantante Paul Di'Anno ha inciso una cover con la sua band di Wratchchild. Anni recenti (2005-oggi) Nel 2005, per festeggiare i 25 anni dal primo album e i 30 dalla loro formazione, gli Iron Maiden rilasciarono nuovamente il singolo "Run to the Hills", contenente anche alcuni pezzi suonati nel concerto alla Brixton Academy del 2002. Il ricavato dal disco fu devoluto in beneficienza ad associazioni per la ricerca sulla sclerosi multipla, malattia che aveva colpito l'ex batterista Clive Burr. Il 19 agosto dello stesso anno, i Maiden furono introdotti nel Guitar Center's Hollywood Rockfame dove, in una cerimonia pubblica, lasciarono le proprie impronte proprio accanto ad altre note celebrità come Eric Clapton, Lou Reed, gli Aerosmith, i Van Halen, Carlos Santana ed altri grandi della musica, entrando di fatto nella storia e lasciando un segno indelebile nella carriera del gruppo. Nell'agosto del 2006 uscì, preceduto dal singolo The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg, un nuovo album, intitolato A Matter of Life and Death, quattordicesima fatica del gruppo in studio. Il disco riprese le sonorità della canzone Paschendale dell'album precedente, affiancate da un sempre più marcato elemento progressive, che si riflette anche nella durata considerevole di molti brani, fra cui Brighter than a Thousand Suns e For the Greater Good of God .La conclusiva "The Legacy" è la vera sorpresa.Ascoltando i primi minuti del pezzo vengono in mente i Genesis di The Musical Box, con l'atmosfera quasi teatrale nel suo avanzare, parti lente, parti veloci, molto articolata e sperimentale. La registrazione dell'album fu praticamente effettuata dal vivo, con la band che suonava nella stessa stanza riunita tutta assieme. L'album riscosse immediatamente un largo successo. In Finlandia il disco vendette 13.000 copie in pochissimo tempo, arrivando quasi a diventare disco d'oro mentre in Italia, in una sola settimana di vendite, raggiunse il primo posto in classifica. Il singolo The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg raggiunse la prima posizione delle classifiche in più di 10 nazioni del mondo ed fu inserito per la prima volta nella top ten americana degli album, nonostante non abbia mai avuto passaggi radio e TV a causa della lunghezza delle sue canzoni (la più lunga arriva a 9 minuti e 24 secondi). La band rimase così soddisfatta dell'album che decise di riproporlo interamente durante i concerti che ne seguirono la pubblicazione, assieme ad altri 5 pezzi storici, ovvero The Evil That Man Do,Fear of The Dark,2 Minutes to Midnight, Hallowed Be Thy Name e Iron Maiden . Nonostante alcuni malumori, il tour si rivelò un successone immenso e registrò sold-out a ripetizione. Gli Iron Maiden intanto son tornati di nuovo in Italia, a Venezia il 14 giugno 2007 all'Heineken Jammin' Festival e a Roma il 20 giugno 2007 per un headliner stadium show allo Stadio Olimpico affiancati da altri gruppi come i Motörhead, i Machine Head, i Mastodon, i Sadist e la figlia di Steve Harris, Lauren Harris. Hanno da poco annunciato il nuovo tour per il 2008, 'Somewhere Back In Time', che comprenderà brani di Somewhere in Time e Powerslave. La band ha anche annunciato la sua presenza al Wacken 2008.Il tour sarà suddiviso in 3 sezioni e inizierà a febbraio-marzo 2008 per una durata di 7 settimane. Durante questo periodo gli Iron Maiden toccheranno tutti e cinque i continenti e si esibiranno, dopo 15 anni d'assenza, anche in Australia. Dopo la prima parte il tour riprenderà verso la fine di maggio con la seconda parte che terminerà in giugno; la terza parte inizierà a luglio e terminerà ad agosto passando per i più grandi festival europei. Influenze Il suono heavy metal prodotto dagli Iron Maiden, tra i maggiori fautori del New Wave of British Heavy Metal insieme a Saxon, Venom e Def Leppard18, nella loro lunga carriera ha sempre presentato elementi sonori fortemente ispirati da gruppi musicali hard rock e progressive rock come Wishbone Ash, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Yes, Thin Lizzy, Jethro Tull ed UFO. Tutti questi gruppi fornirono le basi su cui i vari componenti della band lavorarono per creare il loro sound, che si è saputo evolvere con il passare degli anni. A loro volta i Maiden ebbero un ruolo notevole di ispiratori, contribuendo molto alla nascita di vari sottogeneri dell'heavy metal. La band di Steve Harris, secondo i critici, ha avuto un notevole risvolto per la nascita del prog metal (Seventh Son of a Seventh Son fu importante per il genere); i Queensryche e i Fates Warning, ritenuti i capostipiti del prog, soprattutto agli esordi mostravano evidenti influenze dal gruppo londinese, ed ancora oggi conservano elementi tipici della musica degli Iron Maiden, sebbene abbiano sviluppato un proprio carattere musicale. Anche i gruppi prog più moderni come Dream Theater e Symphony X hanno considerato i Maiden influenti per la loro musica. Importanti sono stati anche per l'origine del power metal, soprattutto per quanto riguarda le parti vocali: cantanti come Andi Deris (Helloween), Timo Kotipelto (Stratovarius) ed Andre Matos (ex Angra) presentano una timbrica molto ispirata da quella di Dickinson. Anche se non in maniera marcata, Harris e soci ebbero un certo influsso anche sul thrash metal. Show No Mercy, primo disco degli Slayer, presenta (sebbene inquadrato nel thrash metal) riff chitarristici e groove batteristici molto ispirati ai Maiden, anche se in seguito il gruppo di Kerry King si discostò da tale sound, spostandosi verso sonorità più seminali e rientrando, a pieno titolo, nella categoria del metal estremo. Lo stesso vale per gli Anthrax, che hanno sempre mostrato un grande interesse per il metal classico degli Iron, specie in alcuni dei primi album come Spreading the Disease ed Among the Living. I Megadeth, a differenza degli Slayer e degli Anthrax, hanno sempre conservato certi aspetti tipici della musica dei Maiden anche al giorno d'oggi: non a caso Dave Mustaine li ha sempre giudicati importanti per la nascita della sua band. La musica dei Maiden continua a suscitare interesse anche da parte dei gruppi più recenti. I Trivium e i Children of Bodom, tra le loro influenze musicali più disparate, presentano anche quella dai Maiden, avvertibili in molti loro riff chitarristici. Benché gli Iron Maiden non siano stati gli unici a dar vita a questi generi (gruppi come Black Sabbath, Judas Priest e Motörhead non sono stati da meno), il loro influsso è stato considerato di notevole riguardo nell'ambito della musica heavy metal. Eddie the Head Gli Iron Maiden fin dai loro esordi presentarono una mascotte, denominata Eddie, che li accompagnava in ogni concerto ed esibizione. Eddie, creata dal grafico Derek Riggs, fu inotre sempre inclusa nelle copertine dei dischi, presentando le fattezze di un uomo morto simile ad uno zombie. Il nome completo della primissima mascotte era "Eddie The Head", poi abbreviato in "Edward T. H." per la prima volta sulla copertina di "Live After Death". L'idea di chiamare in questo modo la mascotte fu spiegata dal gruppo attraverso questo racconto: Collabora a Wikiquote « Eddie nacque senza braccia, senza corpo e senza gambe. Solo una testa. Ma malgrado questo tenue difetto di nascita, i suoi genitori gli volevano molto bene e gli facevano molti regali, come cappelli e roba del genere. Così il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, i genitori si imbatterono in un medico, che gli assicurò di poter dare ad Eddie un corpo. Raggianti di felicità, i genitori tornarono a casa e chiamarono Eddie, per dirgli che stavano per fargli il più bel regalo di sempre: per tutta risposta Eddie fuggì via urlando "Oh, no! Non un altro dannato cappello!" » Nato come "ornamento" del palco su cui si sarebbe esibita la band, Eddie era originariamente ricavato da una maschera kabuki opportunamente riverniciata. Allo scopo di "impreziosirne" l'effetto, in breve tempo venne modificata in modo da permettere la fuoriuscita di fumi colorati e/o sangue finto. Il successo crescente della band e la conseguente necessità di impegnare palchi più grandi portarono un rispettivo ingrandirsi delle dimensioni di Eddie, fino alla nascita del cosiddetto "walking Eddie", ovvero una versione tridimensionale di grandi dimensioni e semovente della mascotte, che fu accompagnata da sempre più elaborate scenografie. Nelle prime copertine Eddie si presentava solo come semplice logo ma, successivamente alla pubblicazione di Live After Death, assunse sempre maggiore importanza, venendo accompagnato da una citazione alle spalle di Howard Phillips Lovecraft recitante: « Non è morto ciò che in eterno può attendere, e col passare degli eoni anche la morte può morire » Inoltre a Eddie furono dedicati il videogame Ed Hunter e l'album Edward the Great, disco che raccolse i maggiori successi della carriera degli Iron Maiden. Una delle più note raffigurazioni di Eddie è l'immagine di copertina del singolo "The Trooper", in cui compare vestito da soldato e reggente una bandiera lacera della Gran Bretagna. Categoria:MusicPedia_Wiki